J'irai au bout du monde
by Taiyotsuki
Summary: Depuis le Changement mit en place par le nouveau maître Red, la vie à Hoenn n'est plus la même. Désormais, il y règne un parfum de mort et de tristesse.C'est dans cet environnement que Saphire, une fille de quinze ans, veut démarrer l'Aventure, avec quatre buts. Et quelque part, une divinité semble la surveiller, mais quelles sont ses véritables intention? Nuzlocke Challenge
1. Prologue

C'était il y a huit ans, douze semaines et deux jours. C'était un grand jour, ce jour-là, le maître de la Ligue fut enfin renversé. Cet événement en réjouit plus d'un. Enfin, un nouveau défi, un nouveau challenge pour les dresseurs. Et ce nouveau challenge, il s'appelait Red. Red ne venait pas d'Hoenn en fait, mais de Kanto, tout comme moi. Mais, au-delà de seulement faire comme tout les nouveaux champions d'arènes, qui beaucoup renonçait au titre pour continuer les aventures, non, lui, il était resté. Et il ne s'était pas arrêté là, usant de son pouvoir de maître, il définit de nouvelles règles dans la région. Et oui, cette personne qui avait l'air pourtant d'un gentil gamin, n'était autre qu'un pauvre sadique malveillant qui voulait s'amuser avec la vie des pokémons et avec les émotions des Humains.

Deux grandes nouvelles règles furent établies : la première, à compter de ce jour maudit, finit les gentils combats qui finissaient par un K.O de l'adversaire, maintenant, il s'agissait de vrai combat. Des combats à mort. Et pour compléter le tout, Red fit arrêter la production de rappel et de rappel max, garantissant la mort définitive de votre compagnon.

La deuxième règle ne fut pas des plus simples à comprendre. Le délire de Red était déjà bien trop grand pour le résonner. Cette règle visait à limiter le nombre de pokémon que l'on pouvait attraper. En effet, il fit nommer toute les routes en les numérotant et établit cette règle, un seul pokémon par zone. Le premier rencontré, et si celui-là mourrait ou s'enfuyait, votre chance pour capturer un pokémon dans cette zone était perdue.

Pour faire respecter ses règles par tout le monde, il fit remplacer les champions par des personnes de confiance pour Red, les anciens maîtres d'arènes furent, soit emprisonnés pour ne pas avoir coopéré, soit lâcher à Kanto. Seul deux personnes eurent droit à ce traitement. Ensuite, pour s'assurer que la deuxième règle soit respectée, il fit installer des caméras de surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre partout, sans exception. Des gardes étaient également postés à l'entrée des villes et des arènes pour contrôler les captures.

Ce fut le début d'un règne de terreur, et ce jeune homme aux yeux rouges braises en était le créateur. Plus personnes ne le vit après que les règles furent posées, il se retira dans la Ligue pour observer à travers la caméra son œuvre. Bien que beaucoup de personne furent profondément choqués par ce changement brutal, d'autre profitèrent de cette situation pour ce défouler. Par ailleurs, prit d'affection par ces personnes sanguinaires, Red créa une organisation, les Juges, autrement appelé, les Guerriers Brasiers, pour les rassembler, l'objectif initial était de créer une police, mais des rumeurs prétendaient qu'il n'avait pas été atteint…

Huit ans plus tard, Kanto fut enfin habitué à au Changement ainsi qu'aux Règles, et la vie redevint normale. Après tout, il ne fallait pas vraiment se rebeller face à ses personnes dont le les poignets étaient protégés par des bracelets en métal rouge e dont les épaules étaient couvertes de ces épaulières couleur sang. Quiconque osait s'opposer à eux se voyait enfermé à la ligue et ses pokémons tués. Ainsi régnait Red, l'Inconnu Rouge et Noir.


	2. Une nouvelle Challenger

C'était la quinzième année de ma vie, en gros, j'avais quinze ans, et, depuis le Changement, était l'âge minimum recommandé pour commencer avec un pokémon, même si beaucoup d'enfants n'y prêtaient pas la moindre attention, et partaient à dix ans, comme avant.

Bon, j'avais quinze ans depuis environ un mois, mais ma mère, en grande paranoïaque qu'elle était devenue, avait trouvé mille et une excuses pour retarder ce moment fatidique où je ferais mes premiers pas hors du Bourg-en-Vol, la ville où j'habitais, et où je commencerais à tuer d'innocents pokémons pour que les miens deviennent plus forts. Moi non plus, cela ne me réjouissait pas, mais à ce moment là, cela faisait partie du quotidien, et voir des cadavres de pokémons au bord de la route était aussi normal que de voir le soleil se lever chaque matin.

Mais j'avais pris ma décision, depuis, quand je n'avais encore que dix ans, j'avais vu cette photo qui ressemblait à l'Inconnu. A l'époque, cela m'avait semblé totalement insensé, mais plus le temps passait, plus j'en étais certaine je le connaissais, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Après quelque recherche, j'avais appris qu'il venait de Kanto, là ou j'habitais avant que, cinq ans auparavant, nous déménagions pour cette région, à l'époque, nous ne savions rien du Changement et des Règles, nous sommes arrivé, et ma mère s'était vu confisquer son Papilusion qui l'avait accompagnée toutes ses années durant. Malgré ce masque souriant qu'elle abordait à longueur de temps, je savais que derrière, des larmes pleuraient la perte de son ami. Mon frère, Tristan, n'avait pas voulu partir avec nous, il avait préféré rester à Kanto pour devenir Maître Pokémon, depuis que l'on était parti, nous n'avions plus jamais eut de nouvelle… Mon père, on ne savait pas, il était parti un jour hors du Bourg, depuis, jamais il n'est revenu. Nous ignorions ce qu'il était devenu, mais, moi je savais qu'il était toujours vivant, avec ses pokémons, il devait parcourir Hoenn de long en large et vivait mille aventures.

Ho, moi ? Je suis Saphire, je sais c'est un drôle de nom, ma mère m'avait appelé comme ça à cause de mes yeux, d'un bleu marin, selon ma mère, ils semblaient renfermer les plus profonds abysses. En fait, à Kanto, ma mère, Anna, avait entendu parler du pokémon divinité Kyogre, dieux des océans. D'après elle, la couleur de ses yeux seraient égales à deux magnifiques saphirs scintillants dans l'obscurité des eaux profondes. Mélangez toute les informations, et vous avez mon prénom. A part mes yeux bleus, j'ai des cheveux aussi normaux que touts les autres, une frange, qui tombait au niveau de mes sourcils, et puis, mes mèches lisses tombaient en dessous de mes omoplates, le tout d'une belle couleur brune, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal donc.

Ha, pourquoi faire l'Aventure ? Pour quatre raisons trouver papa, élucider l'énigme Red, retrouver Green (ouais le nom est pas terrible non plus, mais il avait déménagé avec moi et je l'aimais comme un frère)qui avait déjà commencé l'Aventure deux ans avant moi et surtout, comme tout le monde, il voulait annuler les Règles, dissoudre les Juges et ainsi ramener le calme sur la région. L'objectif de tout les Challengers à vrai dire, mais, en huit ans, jamais personne n'avait réussi, après tout, d'après les rumeurs, les nouveaux champions d'arène étaient cruels et s'amusaient et déchiqueter le corps des pauvres pokémons qui avaient le malheur de mourir, et cela laissait des traces indélébile dans l'esprit de son dresseur, de son compagnon de voyage, de son ami.

Et donc, aujourd'hui, j'avais réussi à m'éclipser de notre modeste maison, en huit ans, apparemment, la ville s'était beaucoup développée, le Bourg-en-Vol ressemblait désormais plus à un village de taille moyenne. Moi, de mon côté, je préférais cela que de vivre dans un trou paumé au milieu de la forêt. Je m'étais alors engagée sur le sentier, vêtue d'un jupe assez courte plissée noire et d'un top bleu foncé avec un motif tribal en bleu plus clair imprimé au niveau de la poitrine, laquelle n'était pas vraiment généreuse, d'une bonne taille, mais voilà quoi, vous connaissez les filles de Kanto et leur avis sur leur physiques, hein ?

La route vers le laboratoire ne durait pas plus de dix minutes à pied, et, en proie à une excitation certaine, je sautillais joyeusement, passant devant les duplex accompagnés de leurs grands jardins remplis de fleurs colorées. Je sentis leur parfum mélangé, oui, j'aimais ce pseudo Bourg, quand je partirais, bien sûr j'en aurais des regrets, comme quitter cette ville, laisser maman seule, le cœur brisé, ou de ne plus voir toutes les personnes que je connais. Mais je me promis de revenir le plus possible, pour passer une nuit, ou une semaine pourquoi pas ? Même les Challengers avaient le droit de se reposer non ? J'aperçus enfin le laboratoire au détour d'une rue, il était toujours le même depuis longtemps, à l'apparence d'un loft design, les façades peintes en blanc mais dont les intempéries et le temps qui ne cessait de s'écouler, avait viré à un gris clair. Mais cela n'enlevait rien aux trésors que refermait cette bâtisse aux fenêtres ovales. Je m'approchai de la porte, d'un rapide coup d'œil, je reconnus la sonnette d'entrée. D'un doigt déterminé, j'appuyai longuement sur le petit cercle en plastique, on pouvait entendre le son aigu de l'appareil résonner dans le bâtiment. Je pus entendre également quelqu'un pousser un juron en s'approchant. Un sourire fendit mon visage, quel pokémon sera disponible, seront-ils forts, mignons ? Ou le total inverse ? Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête et celle-ci tournait un peu. Je me repris rapidement quand le bruit de la porte me fit revenir à la réalité. Dans l'encablure se trouvait un vieil homme. Ce qu'il restait de ses cheveux étaient d'un gris terne. De profondes rides creusaient sur visages comme si milles fleuves avaient coulés dessus.

En effet, la Deuxième Règle interdisant de capture le pokémon que l'on souhaite, le pauvre professeur n'avait plus vraiment de travail et sa collection de pokémon avait été confisquée après la victoire de l'Inconnu. Il était fatigué, usé et d'après la lueur de ses yeux marron, il voulait juste se reposer sans bouger le restant de ses jours. Pourtant, il y a huit ans, ses cheveux étaient toujours nombreux et d'une couleur pareil à la mienne d'après ce que l'on m'avait dit, il avait vieilli à une vitesse impressionnante en peu de temps. Avait-il vraiment l'âge qu'il semblait avoir ? Personne ne savait le dire, et je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour tirer des conclusions.

-B-Bonjour, je suis Saphire, ravie de vous rencontrer professeur, dis-je d'une voix qui tanguait entre la timidité et la détermination.

Il sourit, malgré la fatigue, il prenait encore plaisir à distribuer le peu de pokémon qu'il lui restait aux jeunes Challengers, il ne devait lui rester que ça comme sens à sa vie.

-Tu viens chercher ton premier pokémon ? Tu m'as l'air bien plus âgé que ceux que je reçois habituellement. Tu seras peut-être plus réfléchie que les autres gamins de dix ans, entre je t'en prie, répondit-il d'une voix las. Je fronçai les sourcils pour qu'il ne s'attarde pas là-dessus.

Lui, avait toujours espoir qu'un jour, tout comme moi, que la région redevienne comme avant. Nous étions les Attachés, tandis que ceux qui avaient accepté leur situation et ne désiraient pas vraiment que cela change s'appelaient les Détachés. De plus en plus d'Attachés devenaient des Détachés aux plus grands désarrois de notre peuple et des pokémons par la même occasion. Bourg-en-vol était un des deux seuls villages qui était peuplé d'Attachés à l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le bourg avait tant grandi. La deuxième ville résistante était Cimétronelle, je n'avais jamais vu cette ville perchée sur les arbres, mais apparemment, cette ville aussi avait beaucoup grandi, à tel point que certaine maisons se trouvaient dans les bois, en dessous de celles perchées. Elle était, à ce qu'on disait, magnifique.

Nous entrâmes dans le laboratoire, qui, malgré ce à quoi je m'attendais, était bien lumineux et aéré. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'un labo miteux, noir et qui sentait le renfermé. Je passai en revue l'unique grande pièce du laboratoire, des grandes étagères vides qui devaient auparavant être remplies de Pokéballs. Il y avait quelques machines qui prenaient la poussière au fond et également des livres sur la table à côté d'un vieil ordinateur, ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air vieux, c'était probablement la seule occupation du vieil homme désormais. Alors que j'essayais de lire le titre d'un des livres, le professeur m'interpella :

-J'ai vraiment de la chance, une personne plus où moins responsable ! D'ailleurs, Ca va faire trois heureux en tout, dit-il en fouillant dans une vielle boîte qu'il avait sorti de derrière une étagère.

-Trois ?demandai-je après un rapide calcul, mais nous sommes deux ici!

-Deux Attachés certes, mais tu oublies lui, répliqua-t-il d'un ton enjoué en tendant du bout de ses doigts fins une Pokéball orange ornée de cercles noirs aux bords jaunes. Je pris lentement la Pokéball et la regardai d'un air perplexe. Le vieil homme répondit à ma question muette tout en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en cuir bleu foncé un peu abimé.

-C'est une Bis ball, elle est plus efficaces sur les pokémons déjà attrapés. Le premier que j'ai attrapé est mort en défendant le labo, c'était son frère, qu'il avait surveillé jusqu'à la fin.

Je regardai tristement la Bis ball en pensant à l'histoire tragique qu'avait dû surmonter ce pauvre pokémon même avant sa naissance. Je décidai de savoir de qui il s'agissait tout de suite, et après lui donner un nom. Car chaque pokémon était unique, même si un Papilusion ressemblait à n'importe quel autre Papilusion, il était différent, unique, il était lui. Voila la raison pour laquelle à ces temps-là, la plupart des dresseurs donnaient des noms à leurs protégés. Car depuis le Changement, les dresseurs avaient enfin prit conscience de la vie des pokémons, à quel point elle était précieuse et à quel point perdre son compagnon était dur. Ils sont aussi vivants que nous, tous différents, alors ils méritaient des noms, comme nous. J'appuyai sur le bouton et une gerbe de matière rouge s'en échappa. Un petit pokémon se matérialisa, les jambes repliées sur son corps. Sa queue d'un vert plus foncés que son corps gisait à terre. Un Arcko, un pokémon désigné pour étant un des trois pokémons recommandés pour débuter. Des pokémons rares, il ne devait plus beaucoup en rester désormais. Je m'approchai du pokémon qui me tournait le dos, je m'accroupis et il daigna à poser un regard sur moi. Il était seul depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas du sortir depuis une éternité, prisonnié de sa capsule, isolé et coupé du monde. Je m'approchai encore de lui, il ne fit rien pour protester, je le pris alors dans mes bras. Tant de douleur pour ce petit être si jeune. Il ne se débattit même pas, était-il déjà parti chez les Détachés ? Je le soulevai lentement et le pris comme un bébé. Le vieil homme nous regardait avec un regard attendri sur le visage.

-Allez, tout va bien maintenant, tout va bien aller, tu es avec moi désormais, on va sortir voir la région, ensemble. Et on se fera d'autres amis géniaux. On sera comme une famille, unis et heureux, chuchotai-je tout près de lui, cherchant en même temps son prénom.

Le pokémon plante émit un gémissement, il releva enfin la tête vers moi. Et je crus apercevoir que ses yeux brillaient, des larmes, des tristesses ou de joies ? Surement les deux, car il me sourit et me sauta au cou. N'était pas ce qu'il recherchait, une famille ? Des amis avec qui rirent, tout ça. C'était l'isolement que l'avait rendu triste, et je sentais que malgré son changement d'humeur, c'était loin d'être réglé pour l'instant.

-Tears, maintenant, tu t'appelleras Tears. Les larmes, pour symboliser la douleur que tu as traversée, et celle que nous traverserons certainement plus tard. Mais également pour la joie, la joie d'être ensemble, quand ces larmes se transforment en sourires.

Il se décolla et je le reposai sur le sol, il ne faisait encore même pas plus qu'un demi mètre. Et le mince voile de tristesse dans ses yeux marquait son traumatisme, mais je ne perdis pas espoir pour autant, j'étais une Attachée et je comptais bien y convertir Tears, et qu'un jour, ce voile s'évapore au loin.


	3. J'abandonne tout

**Réponse aux reviews:**

****Emokami: Mary Sue? Qui c'est?

Sinon, non, je n'ai aucune dent contre Red. Enfaite, je voulais partie sur une base du jeu; c'est à dire, héroine(héros) et l'ami(e) d'enfance, ici, je prenais soit Green, soit Red, et Green a gagné parce que je le préfère à Red voilà tout.

Effectivement, cela ce passe bien après tout les jeux (saphir, rubis, émeraude). Et pour ne pas tomber dans le style barbant du vozage initiatique, j'ai pris des mesures et changé tous les champions, le conseil 4 ainsi que la maître. Ou pas va savoir? Sur ce chapitre, j'ai essayé, j'ai bien dit essayer de limiter mes virgules.

Sinon, comment on écrit 70aine? J'ai cherché, mais je ne sais pas!

* * *

J'étais sortie accompagnée de Tears, rentré dans sa Bis ball juste avant. Le professeur Seko m'avait raccompagné, un sourire à la fois heureux et triste. Il perdait encore un pokémon qui allait certainement souffrir, mais également être heureux avec sa nouvelle dresseuse, moi. Personne ne dit plus un mot, le calme avait quelque chose de réconfortant. La tête baissée, je poussai la porte, suivie du vieil homme, je me retournai face à lui et le remercia. Je fis volte-face, c'était certainement un adieu, il le savait, je le savais.

Le vent caressait mon visage où s'était fendu un mince sourire anxieux. Tears était si fragile, je ne savais pas si j'avais le courage de le faire combattre. Rien, je ne pensais à rien, j'avançais d'un pas lent vers ma maison. Bien que je fus réticente à repasser là et que je préférais de loin partir le plus vite possible, il me fallait de l'argent, une ou deux tenues de rechanges et puis le nécessaire de survie, comme une carte de la région et des potions que j'entreposais depuis longtemps dans un placard de la cuisine.

J'arrivai finalement devant ma maison, je jetais en regard anxieux à la Bis ball dans ma sacoche. Je ne voulais pas le présenter à ma mère trop excitée et égocentrique, mais que vouliez-vous, la perte de son Papilusion l'avait plus marquée qu'une personne normale. Je pris une grande inspiration et poussai la porte d'entrée toujours ouverte. Ma mère était affalée sur le fauteuil, elle regardait un concours Pokémon, ceux-ci étaient presque la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis les Règles. Elle tourna –enfin, jeta sa tête en arrière -pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Je lui fis un signe de main rapide, malgré mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à sourire correctement pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Mais est-ce que ça allait vraiment bien ? Je ne savais pas, j'étais pourtant heureuse avant de rentrer dans ce laboratoire, mais ma joie avait comme été aspirée à la vue de Tears, seul, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Non, il fallait que je me ressaisisse, tout comme Tears, nous avions droit au bonheur, comme touts les habitants d'Hoenn, et c'était la motivation des Challengers. Ma mère ne réagit pas, et tourna de nouveau le regard vers la télévision. Je m'en doutais, elle s'était fait une raison, elle ne pourrait pas m'emmener avec elle aux Détachés. Car oui, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle avait changé et perdu tout espoir. Le seul lien qui la retenait à cette ville était moi, à ce moment là, j'étais sûre qu'elle partirait autre part, refaire une vie, sans moi. Je baissai la tête sans rien dire et commençai à rassembler mes affaires. Anna ne bougeait pas d'un poil, elle m'ignorait promptement, comme si je ne faisais déjà plus partie de sa vie. Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge. Je partais, loin de la personne qui symbolisait le reste de ma famille. J'abandonnais ma mère pour mon rêve qui me sembla bien égoïste pendant quelques instants.

Mon sac à dos se remplissait petit à petit, je pris mes économies ainsi que la somme autorisée dans le sac à main de ma mère. Je fourrais également dans mon sac potions, carte, et quelques provisions, je montai dans ma chambre avant que je ne craque. Je montai les marches, une part une, sans jamais m'arrêter, car je savais que si je le faisais, j'allais faire demi-tour et supplier ma mère de me parler. Mais cela pouvait être justement une ruse pour que j'arrête de mon propre chef l'Aventure. Mais je ne voulais pas céder, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Tears. J'entrai dans ma chambre et claquai la porte, d'habitude ma mère criait que je ne devais pas le faire, mais le silence ne fut pas brisé par le son de sa voix. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit pour pleurer pourtant aucune larmes de coulaient. Seul des sanglots brisaient le silence de temps à autre. Pourquoi tant de souffrance juste pour partir à l'aventure ? Il n'y avait pas si longtemps les adolescents partaient un grand sourire aux lèvres avec leur pokémons aussi heureux qu'eux. Mais les temps avaient changé et un dresseur souriait rarement.

J'avais fini par me reprendre après une dizaine de minutes. Je m'étais rassise et contemplé ma chambre que je n'allais pas voir avant un très grand moment. Je rassemblai la fin de mes affaires en choisissant deux autres tenues l'une était un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche à manche longue. La deuxième se composait d'un pantacourt large bleu foncé et d'un t-shirt à manches larges longues à épaules découvertes blanc cassé. Je fourrai maladroitement mes affaires de rechanges dans mon sac déjà remplit au deux tiers. Je finis pas descendre même si j'avais plus envie de fusionner avec mon lit et disparaître. Mais ces choses ne pouvaient pas arriver et je fus obliger, après un coup d'œil par la fenêtre –allez savoir l'idée que j'avais eu- j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée. Immédiatement, mon regard se posa sur ma mère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Une nouvelle boule se forma dans ma gorge et plus grande encore que celle d'avant. Je baissai la tête pour cacher –même si cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance vu que ma mère m'ignorait- le sourire triste qui avait fendu mon visage. Du bout des doigts, je sortis la Bis ball de ma sacoche. J'avais affaire à un des plus cruels dilemmes que je n'ai jamais vécu dans ma courte vie. Abandonner, soit ma mère, soit Tears qui n'allait surement pas rester à cause de ma mère. Mes yeux se posaient simultanément sur le dernier membre de ma famille et sur la sphère orange, noir et blanche.

J'avais pris ma décision bien avant, et pourtant je doutais encore et encore. Je savais que ma mère n'allait pas rester de marbre très longtemps mais je ne voulais pas voir le désespoir d'une Détachées, qui à ce qu'on disait, était insupportable. Je m'avançai donc vers la sortie avec mon sac par-dessus mon épaule droite. Quand j'ouvris la porte, une larme roulait sur ma joue. Mon destin était scellé. J'avais pris ma décision. Je passai la porte et murmurai :

-Adieu...

L'air frais de la fin du printemps m'accueillit et sécha mes larmes. A ce moment-là, les parfums du Bourg-en-Vol me donnaient plus l'impression qu'ils étaient présents pour cacher la puanteur de la tristesse et de la mort qui régnait ici. J'avançai tout en repassant mentalement ma vie ici. Mon arrivée dans un camion crade, mes parents tellement heureux de cette nouvelle maison. Mais mon père était très rapidement parti après une lettre qu'il avait emportée avec lui. Même si avant je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, ma vie avait été semée de plus ou moins grand drame sans que je m'en inquiète réellement. L'insouciance de la jeunesse, même si, je l'admettais, j'étais toujours comme ça ce matin-là. Je dépassai le laboratoire et vis par la même occasion le vieil homme devant le porche du bâtiment. Il me lança quelque chose, la mine grave. Je l'attrapai et vis qu'il s'agissait d'une carte sur papier de Hoenn. D'un signe de tête, je le remerciai, il ferma aussitôt le porte et disparut derrière. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le papier et la rangeai, je savais que la seule ville accessible était Rosyères, une petite ville qui n'avait pas vraiment grandit depuis le Changement en fait, la seule chose qui avait changé était la boutique qui s'était agrandie pour accueillir plus de marchandise à vendre aux Challengers. Mais avant tout cela il fallait traverser la route une, elle était très courte et généralement déserte depuis le Changement. C'était également là que je capturerais mon premier pokémon ainsi que mon premier pokémon tué. Mais j'évitais d'y penser, je savais que cela n'allait pas être du tout facile, mais dans l'Aventure, le nombre de créature que j'allais tuer allait être énorme.

Les bâtiments défilaient lentement devant moi, d'un pas plus décidé désormais, je m'avançais vers la seule sortie du village entouré par les bois. Je sentais les regards de touts les habitants sur ma nuque. Bien sûr, il devenait très rare de rencontrer un Challenger, même ici, dans la ville principale des Attachés. Je baissai la tête et accélérai le pas, je voulais aller le plus loin possible pour l'instant, être seule pour réfléchir et oublier le plus vite possible ce que j'avais vécu ici. Sur le chemin, je croisai un groupe de six Juges, reconnaissables aux épaulières rouges sangs. Ils me suivirent du regard, arborant le sourire fou caractéristique de beaucoup de juges. Ils ricanèrent, ceux-ci avaient du voir ma sacoche avec les Pokéballs. Bien sûr ils étaient heureux d'avoir une nouvelle proie. Ils étaient comme une meute de grahyena, ils suivaient leurs proies et attendaient le meilleur moment pour faire le plus mal. Il faudrait que je sois prudente pour ne pas tomber sur eux au mauvais moment. Quand ils furent hors de vue, je m'autorisai à ralentir pour ne pas m'essouffler inutilement, je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'endurance, alors si je partais sur la première route déjà à bout de souffle, je n'allais pas vraiment faire long feu.

J'aperçus enfin la sortie du village, devant moi s'ouvrait un chemin qui s'était frayé un chemin à travers l'épaisse forêt. C'était comme si une tornade avait traversé la forêt, n'épargnant que quelques arbres au milieu du chemin. Je m'avançai pour dépasser la pancarte en bois plantée sur le côté. Le vent printanier vint soulever lentement mes cheveux. Voila, l'Aventure commençait maintenant et le premier pokémon qui se présenterait devant moi allait être mon premier pokémon attrapé, du moins si je ne le tuais pas avant. Tout n'était pas plat, le terrain montait légèrement. Il y avait quelques parcelles de terrain ou poussait une herbe dense qui m'arrivait au dessus de la cheville. Je m'avançais encore, la route était vraiment petite et je pouvais déjà apercevoir le toit des maisons au loin. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je pus constater qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi sur la route et c'était tant mieux. Je marchais encore, sans m'arrêter, lentement un pied devant l'autre. J'essayai je profiter de la beauté paisible des lieux tout en essayant d'oublier mes tracas. Mais, alors que je contournais un arbre, une tache rouge attira mon regard. Je n'aurais pas dû, j'aurai dû deviner ce que s'était. L'odeur âcre qui emplissait mes narines auraient dû m'avertir, pourtant, non, j'avais regardé, et la vision du corps medhyena gisant à deux mètres de moi me donna la nausée. Du sang maculait tout son flan droit et formait une flaque pourpre sur le sol herbeux. J'eu un mouvement brusque de recul et couvris ma bouche de ma main.

-Mon dieu, mais qui à bien pût faire ça, dis-je à vois haute d'un ton affolé.

Je contemplai le regard vide de la pauvre créature. Et un déclic se fit dans ma tête, moi aussi, moi aussi je serais contrainte de faire ça. Et beaucoup de fois, j'allais devoir assister à ce spectacle des milliers de fois pour aller jusqu'à la ligue. Je pensais m'y être préparé, mais non, j'étais loin d'être prête. Cette vision était venue trop tôt, sans crier gare. Et déjà, une partie de moi fut déchirée : mon innocence. Cette partie qui me faisait croire que tout allait bien, que la vie n'était pas cruel. Qu'un pokémon mort n'était taché de sang et charcuté. Je m'éloignais, un douloureux nœud s'était formé dans mon estomac.

La première route semblait déserte, l'herbe ondulait paresseusement sous le doux vent qui transportait les arômes des fleurs qui parsemaient le chemin herbeux. Je voulais faire une pause, je ne voulais pas chercher mon deuxième pokémon maintenant. J'avais désormais une priorité : trouver la détermination nécessaire pour démarrer réellement l'Aventure. Je cherchai alors un endroit calme, à l'abri du soleil, loin de tout le monde pour réfléchir. Après moins de cinq minutes de marche, je trouvai un imposant sapin verdoyant un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il était entouré de ses semblables plus petits, comme un père entouré de ses innombrables enfants, isolés, tranquilles, loin de toute la souffrance d'Hoenn. Je m'assieds contre ce grand sapin donc les branchages ondulaient lentement, faisant tomber de temps à autres quelques épines marron. Inspirant une bonne fois, je sortis la Bis ball de ma sacoche, et pressai sur le bouton blanc. Tears apparu dans une lumière rougeoyante, il était assis et me faisait dos. Quelques secondes plongée dans le silence après, il daigna à tourner la tête vers moi, son regard voilé par la tristesse me toisait d'un air inquiet. Bien qu'il fut malheureux, brisé par son enfance toujours présente, il arrivait néanmoins à s'inquiéter pour moi. Il était courageux, mais si fragile. J'avais peur de le mettre au combat, et s'il périssait devant le premier pokémon que je voyais ? Pourrais-je encore me regarder en face après avoir vu mourir mon premier pokémon, à son premier combat ? Non, je ne pourrais pas.

Un sourire triste fendit mon visage tandis que les larmes montaient. Je reniflai, j'avais tout abandonné, ma maison, mes amis, mon confort et ma mère au bord de la dépression. Tout ça pour Tears, pour l'Aventure et pour mes buts. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche quand je vis mon premier pokémon jeter des regards emplis d'un désir de liberté vers le fond de la forêt. S'en fut trop, les larmes commencèrent à rouler abondamment sur mes joues. Le petit pokémon tourna alors la tête vers moi, j'étais triste, tellement triste pour lui, pour ma mère et pour tout les gens qui croyaient que, un jour, mes envies d'aventures cessent. Tears s'approcha de moi et poussa un gémissement inquiet. Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche, je n'avais rien à dire. C'est alors que le pokémon plante fit le même geste qu'à notre première rencontre, il me serra fort contre lui. Je l'enlaçai également, il voulait me réconforter alors que j'étais la personne qui le privait de sa liberté.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Mes larmes avaient enfin cessés et Tears m'avait lâché pour s'asseoir en face de moi, il jouait sans conviction avec les épines qui formaient un tapis sur le sol. Il semblait aussi triste que moi, mais cela avait l'air d'être constant chez lui. Les yeux rougis j'essayai de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer mes pensées. Je finis par ouvrir la bouche.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux, demandai-je faiblement.

Le pokémon leva la tête, il ancra un regard perplexe au mien. Je savais qu'il comprenait notre langue. Un espoir naquit dans mon cœur.

-Est-ce tu m'en veux de te priver de ta liberté, répétai-je

L'arcko inclina la tête sur le côté. Cet espoir grandit encore. Il leva un sourcil, et finit pas secouer la tête lentement, un faible sourire amusé s'afficha sur son visage. Mon espoir était donc fondé. Je voulus lui faire un grand sourire heureux, mais il dégageait également de la tristesse. Cette émotion était sœur avoir le désespoir, et je sentis qu'elle ne partirait pas de sitôt. Tears prit une branche sèche et se mit à tracer des traits dans les épines. J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Et puis je compris. Il savait lire. Une chaleur se répandit en moi. Ce n'était pas de simple trait, c'était un cœur accompagné d'une phrase que j'étais loin d'oublier avant ma mort.

Ne m'abandonne pas.


	4. Entre peur et détermination

Je contemplais le mot qui se détachait du tapis épineux. Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux une nouvelle fois. Mais je les ravalai, Tears avait beau avoir l'air d'un pokémon rachitique, faible et triste, il était intelligent. Et ça, c'était très important, ces mots m'avaient fait réfléchir, plus que n'importe quel discours, n'importe quel acte que n'importe quelles personnes auraient put me dire. C'était mon premier pokémon, nous étions dorénavant ami, et même plus, j'étais comme une mère pour lui. Lui qui était seul dans sa Bis Ball et que j'ai emmené avec moi, loin de la monotonie du début de sa vie. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, et je ne voulais pas le faire. Je relevai le regard pour trouver celui, anxieux, de Tears. Je fronçai les sourcils, et plantai mes mains dans le sol, quelques épines vinrent chatouiller mes paumes, et s'enfoncer, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention pour l'instant. Quelques épines s'envolèrent avec la brutalité de mon geste.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, jamais, on restera ensemble, jusqu'à la mort ! m'écriai-je, alors que deux émotions se battaient pour avoir le contrôle de mon visage.

Qui pouvait gagner entre la confiance et la peur ? Elles étaient opposées, et moi, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je ferais ce que j'avançais, mais j'avais peur, s'il venait à mourir, devrai-je mourir aussi ? C'était le sens de mes paroles, mais je ne voulais pas faire ça moi, je voulais vivre, comme tout êtres vivants, vivre, survivre et grandir. La mort était inévitable, mais je voulais évidement la repoussée le plus loin possible.

Je laissai pendre ma tête et fermai mes yeux. Le silence apaisant retomba sur mon compagnon et moi, mes mains commencèrent à me piquer. Je ramenai celles-ci sur mes genoux après les avoir frottée l'une contre l'autre. Une trentaine de point rouges se dessinaient sur ma chair. La douleur, je devrais m'y habituer désormais, ça allait être le deuxième compagnon de voyage le plus fidèle, le premier était bien sûr Tears. Celui-ci se leva pour s'assoir contre moi. Il reposa sa tête contre mon flan. Le sommeil le gagna peu à peu et il se détendit. Je restai encore quelque moment appuyée sur l'arbre à balayer la forêt du regard. Je n'apercevais pas route, mais je ne m'occupais pas de ça pour le moment. L'air tait frais, le soleil perçait à travers les branches des majestueux conifères et le sol se retrouvait moucheté par des rayons de soleil curieux de voir ce qu'il se trouvait dans cette forêt dense. Je fermai les yeux et laissai mon esprit flotter avec le vent et onduler avec les branchages. Je m'endormis paisiblement, le cœur plus léger qu'à mon départ.

Une chaleur au niveau de mon visage me tira du sommeil petit à petit. J'entrouvris les yeux et pus rapidement voir qu'il était midi passé. Lentement, je baillai et tournai la tête vers Tears, mais je ne trouvai que des épines là où il se trouvait. Un poids tomba dans mon ventre et une grosse boule se forma dans ma gorge. Il n'était plus là, il était partit, seul, dans la forêt. Il m'avait abandonnée.

Je me levai d'un bon en essayant de retenir mes larmes qui mêlaient colère et tristesse. Comment avait-il put m'abandonner, après tous ce qu'il s'était passé. J'aurais voulu crier son nom, l'appeler à m'en casser la voix, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, même si je les retenais également. Je savais que si un seul mot était prononcé, je n'arriverais pas à retenir mes larmes et je me montrerais encore faible. Je ne voulais pas ça, aussi je commençai à chercher aux alentours en laissant mon sac là. Des gémissements sortaient de tant à autre de ma gorge, comme des plaintes incessantes et régulières. Mes recherches étaient vaines, et je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de trop. Je me laissai tomber à genoux et les épines brunes vinrent érafler ceux-ci. C'était son choix, il avait voulu partir, il l'avait fait. Je ne voulais pas le retenir, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Je ne pus retenir ma rage et mon désespoir plus longtemps. Je commençai à frapper le sol avec mes poings, la douleur ne m'arrêtait pas.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi es-tu parti Tears ! Je pensais que tu avais besoin de moi, m'écriai-je le plus fort possible. On est une famille, tu te rappelles ?! Tu m'as abandonnée, pourquoi, pourquoi ?!

Ma gorge me fit mal, les larmes piquaient sur mes joues et j'avais mal aux poings à force de marteler le sol. Je m'immobilisai et gémis. Il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça à moi. Alors que des envies suicidaires commençaient à germer dans mon esprit, des bruits de feuilles se firent entendre. Je réalisai à quel point j'étais stupide et émotionnelle. Je relevai la tête, un sourire à la limite du sourire de désespoir fendait mon visage. L'arbre, donc habituellement les branchages se balançaient harmonieusement avec le vent, remuait d'une manière étrange. Une paire d'yeux jaunes se détachait du vert. Un soupir bruyant s'échappa de ma bouche alors que Tears se laissai retomber sur le sol. J'étais idiote, jamais je n'avais pensé à regarder dans les arbres. Il avait surement voulu s'isoler pour réfléchir. Mais j'avais dramatisé, j'avais fait la pessimiste et m'étais imaginé la pire chose qu'il pouvait se produire. Je me précipitai vers lui pour le serrer fort contre moi, il me regardait d'un air inquiet. Mes cris l'avaient réveillé probablement, et j'avais mené mes recherches dans un calme presque cérémonieux.

-Pardonne-moi, je croyais que tu étais parti loin, pardonne-moi, soufflai-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'excusais, mais quelque chose m'avait dit de le faire. Peut-être la même chose qui m'avait donné des pensées excessives. Comment avais-je pu croire une seconde qu'il était parti ? Après la phrase, les câlins et mes paroles, comment aurais-je pu croire qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ? J'étais stupide, stupide, stupide. Mais une fois de plus, je compris encore la raison pour laquelle il y avait si peu de Challengers que partaient à l'Aventure, et pourquoi il ne revenait que la moitié d'entre eux. Moins d'un jour, et j'étais si attachée à Tears que j'avais fondu en larmes car il avait disparu.

Je le lâchai, j'étais prête, j'avais compris l'importance des pokémons. J'avais leurs vies entre mes mains, je ne pouvais pas négliger quoi que ce soit. Il était temps, je pouvais le faire, je pouvais endosser du poids supplémentaire, je pouvais attraper mon deuxième pokémon. Je me levai, déterminée et attrapai mon sac. Je me mis face à l'endroit où devait se trouver la route. Tears s'avança à mes côtés, je tournai la tête vers lui. Nos regards étaient pareils, nous étions prêts, déterminés et vidés de nos larmes, surtout moi. Je lui souris, et il me rendit celui-ci. Nous avançâmes alors vers notre avenir, ensemble, vers l'Aventure. Si un peintre aurait été là, j'étais sûre que cette scène aurait été parfaite pour un tableau.

Nous avancions à bonne allure, traversant les arbustes à grandes enjambées, sautant par-dessus les obstacles. Les sapins se raréfieraient petit à petit, là où les rayons du soleil gagnaient du terrain. Un mince sourire se dessinait sur mon visage, malgré les récents évènements, j'étais prête et un peu impatiente de voir quel genre de compagnon j'allais rencontrer ici. Emportée par mon enthousiasme grandissant, je sortis rapidement de la profonde forêt. Un vent plus frais vint effacer les dernières traces de mes pleurs, envolés au loin, je l'espérais. Je ne tardais pas à me repérer, je pus voir le pseudo bourg à ma droite et la prochaine ville à gauche. Il eut un silence, devais-je chercher moi-même un pokémon ou simplement attendre qu'il se présentât à moi ? Je me grattai le menton. J'avais cinq pokéballs que m'avait données le vieil homme avant mon départ. Je balayai la courte route du regard, il n'y avait pas un miaouss, que faire ? Je fis quelque pas et me retrouvai au milieu de la route. Le vent y était plus intense et me faisait face. Tears s'accrocha à ma jambe, je ne pus savoir si c'était pour résister au vent ou seulement car il avait peur. Je mis ma main devant mon visage pour ne pas avoir le vent dans les yeux. Cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de chose, j'avançai donc après avoir soupiré et laisser tomber ma main le long de mon corps, tant pis. J'avançais plus lentement, les herbes me chatouillaient les chevilles et les doigts ronds de mon premier pokémon s'accrochaient obstinément à ma jambe. Cette situation m'ennuya rapidement. Et je m'arrêtai.

Les pokémons avaient peurs, c'était certain, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir si, quand ils rencontreraient un dresseur, il allait le tuer ou le capturer. Les chances de la deuxième proposition étaient évidement très mince. Ils se cachaient le mieux possible, pour échapper à une mort certaine. J'étais tellement triste pour eux, ils vivaient dans la peur, chaque jours ils devaient se réveiller et se sentir heureux qu'aucun humain ne l'ai découvert. Ils devaient se lever pour trouver à manger, fuyant les routes, se tapissant dans la forêt au moindre bruit suspect. Une vie de fugitif en somme, je trouvais ça tellement triste pour eux, mais comment leur montrer que mon attention était de capturer l'un d'eux. Il me fallait adopter une autre tactique, j'en avais déjà une en tête, mais elle ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Pourtant, j'allais devoir le faire. Je partis vers le début de la forêt et m'accroupis dans les fourrées, après hésitation, je me couchais entièrement par terre pour me dissimulée le mieux possible. Et puis, là, j'ai attendu, Tears à mes côtés, près à bondir. Nous étions le plus silencieux possible. C'était simple, je devais juste attendre qu'un pokémon traverse la route en pensant que personne n'y était. Pour l'instant, cela ne marchait pas vraiment, mais je savais que ça payerai au bout d'un moment.

Je faillis m'assoupir plus d'une fois, mais j'arrivai à rester concentrée sur mon objectif principal, je ne devais pas faillir. Et enfin, ma stratégie sembla bien payer, un groupe de pokémon d'environ six individu se risqua à venir prendre un peu le soleil. Un sourire fendit mon visage, même si en même temps un boule se formait dans mon estomac, j'avais peur pour Tears et même pour le pokémon que j'allais défier. Et s'il mourrait ? Cette question refusait de me lâcher. C'en était insupportable. Je détaillai le groupe, deux zigzatons, et quatres chenipottes. Je me relevais le plus lentement sur les coudes pour mieux les observer, mais mouvement trop brusque et les voila parti. J'avais eu le temps de voir la terreur immédiatement apparue dans leur yeux, comme un interrupteur, ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de regarder de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Je sourirai en baissant la tête. Tears me tira la manche en gémissant d'un air plus déterminé. Je relevai la tête et pus voir un spectacle qui, de nouveau, risquait de rester graver dans mon esprit pendant un bout de temps.

Devant moi, il y avait quatre pokémon, un chenipotte et trois zigzatons, l'eux d'eux était face à moi, je fus frappée par son apparence, il lui manquait une oreille, des lignes sans poils parsemait ça et là son pelage, des cicatrices. Mais le plus frustrant était son visage, son œil droit était rouge et l'autre noir, une balafre fendait son museau en deux. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, il me regardait avec une haine qui n'était pas dissimulée pour le moins du monde, il essayait d'avancer vers moi, des griffes manquaient à sa patte avant gauche. Les autres pokémons le retenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Des lueurs très inquiètes dans leurs yeux me firent beaucoup de peines. Ils voulaient l'empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ils voulaient le sauver d'une mort présumée. Des larmes me virent aux yeux, c'était si triste, et je pleurais vraiment pour un rien d'après moi. Mais j'étais devenue plus fragile depuis que j'étais partie, je voyais le monde d'une bien autre manière, et elle n'était pas du tout ce que j'imaginais.

Le zigzaton fou se démenait comme un diable, il en venait à frapper ses camarades, sans me quitter des yeux, je n'avais pas bougé des fourrées. Soudain, il s'arrêta net et fit tomber ses camarades en avant, il en profita pour bondir hors de leur portée. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder derrière lui, il ne vit donc pas les visages déchirés de ces pokémons qui abandonnaient l'idée de le sauver. Ils s'en allèrent lentement en jetant régulièrement des regards en arrière pour s'assurer qu'il ne changeait pas d'avis. Ce n'était pas le cas, et bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls sur la route. Je me levai et me plaçai devant lui, ainsi donc le premier pokémon sauvage que j'allais défier était la représentation d'Hoenn, un pokémon à moitié fou, blessé et presque invalide. Celui-ci me regarda et un sourire horrible fendit don visage amoché par les combats, ou le combat, qui pouvait savoir ? Tears s'avança devant moi pour se préparer au combat. Un mince sourire se dessina sur moi visage, c'était mon premier combat, enfin, c'était l'instant le plus important pour le Challenger et son premier pokémon. L'heure du premier combat, l'heure de montrer notre détermination pour survivre dans ce nouveau monde taché de sang.

Un rire s'échappa du zigzaton, cela ressemblait à un rire de psychopathe, il était bien près à mourir juste pour le plaisir d'essayer de briser le rêve des malheureux nouveaux Challengers. Je n'étais pas convaincue que j'aurais choisi lui entre tous, même certaine que je ne l'aurai pas fait. Il semblait fort, certes, mais un peu trop à mon gout pour le premier combat de Tears. Mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas fuir, car il était ma première rencontre sauvage. Je pointai du doigt le pokémon fou et un sourire plus grand arriva sur mon visage, ainsi que sur le sien, déformant un peu la cicatrice sur sa truffe. Tears fronça le sourcil et écarta les jambes, prêt à bondir. Je commençai l'affrontement d'une phrase dites calmement qui je savais ne pouvais être entendue que par mon pokémon.

-C'est parti, accueillons notre nouvel ami.


	5. Première capture, premier sang

Note de l'auteure:

Salut ! Je suis toujours vivante ! J'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur, donc je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, de plus, j'avais perdu mon chapitre presque fini…

Mais je suis là et mon chapitre aussi ! Je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien qui m'a aidé à tut recommencer ! Voila voila, je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous aimiez mon histoire ! J'espère aussi garder la même atmosphère jusqu'à la fin. Et pas d'inquiétude, ce ne sera pas une Mary Sue, le début c'est fait exprès, vous verrez l'évolution!

* * *

Le silence naquit dans la plaine, seulement perturbé par le bruit des feuilles bougeant lentement avec le vent qui parcourait inlassablement la route. Tears s'avança de quelques pas regardant son adversaire et, je l'espérais, futur ami, d'un regard d'un savant mélange de peur et de combativité. Il attendait mes ordres, il attendait juste le signal pour risquer sa vie pour moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, immobile, la gorge nouée, mon sourire avait disparu. Qu'avais-je ? Je ne pouvais pas flancher maintenant, je n'avais rien vécu, et je savais l'horreur que mon voyage allait signifier maintenant. Je fermai les yeux, mes doigts blanchissaient tant je serrais fort les poings. Courage, c'était le premier combat, la première goutte de sang versée, je devais faire face à ça, sinon je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre. Je relevai la tête et prononçai d'une voix faible.

-Tears, attaque charge, je te fais confiance.

J'entendis des bruits de pas rapide, j'ouvrai les yeux, malgré ma peur, je voulais absolument regarder ce combat, un besoin vital, même si je n'en avais aucune envie. Je vis l'arcko foncer tête baissée vers le zigzaton fou. Mais celui-ci vit venir l'attaque et, après l'avoir esquivé d'un petit bond sur le côté, répliqua lui-même en donnant un grand coup de tête dans le ventre de Tears, j'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne sortit tout de suite, non, ce n'était pas grave, mon compagnon c'était relevé, on pouvait continuer !

-Réplique Tears, attaque charge !

Il était presque à coup portant, il ne pouvait pas le rater. Bien sûr j'avais raison sur ce coup-là, mais le zigzaton bloqua son attaque à moitié avec sa queue, il recula d'un demi mètre pour recharger à son tour, je criai à l'arcko d'esquiver d'un air de plus en plus déterminé, celui-ci sauta habilement, et après une pirouette retomba derrière son adversaire, un genou au sol. Le pokémon sauvage ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et repartit à la charge. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, mais je me secouai rapidement, réfléchissons, je devais agir comme si j'étais la combattante, mais j'avais un avantage, je pouvais tout voir, même dans mon dos. Je dois avant tout sauver ma peau, réagir à l'instinct. Je répondis d'un air calme, les sourcils froncés, l'instinct, mais aussi réfléchir, c'était un peu comme un jeu de stratégie, rien d'autre.

-Ecoute, tu esquives, et en l'air attrape sa queue, prend le avec toi. Utilise charge pour le clouer au sol après ça, tu as bien compris ?

Le pokémon hocha la tête et sauta le plus haut que lui pouvaient ses petites jambes. En effet, il était agile, bien plus agile que son adversaires qui se contentait de foncer dans le tas en riant comme un dérangé. Avec l'élan de Tears, il pouvait le soulever, c'était possible. De plus, il restait une attaque que je pouvais utiliser. Quand je me reconcentrai entièrement sur le combat, Tears avait soulevé son adversaire qui essayait de le mordre dans le vide, mon compagnon effectua l'attaque demandée, qui plaqua le zigzaton sur le sol en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il roula plus lentement en toussotant, oui, ça avait marché. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors que je prenais de l'assurance, analysons la situation, il fallait l'assommer encore, il ne pouvait pas mourir d'une charge, à moins qu'elle soit portée à un endroit fatal. Je pouvais encore l'affaiblir sans trop de crainte. J'observai les deux positions, ils étaient relativement éloignés pendant que le zigzaton reprenait son souffle. Un coup d'œil vers mon coéquipier m'apprit qu'il s'essoufflait de plus en plus aussi.

-Tears, va dans un arbre, saute sur lui et utilise ecras-face avec ta queue.

Il me regarda et hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. Un arcko montait très bien aux arbres, c'était un avantage. Il courut à quatre pattes vers l'arbre le plus proche, mais son adversaire ayant repris ses esprits se mit à le poursuivre, il le rattrapa au pied du tronc. Je lui dis d'aller plus vite en perdant un peu de mon calme. Mais pas assez tôt, il lança sa tête à toute vitesse vers mon compagnon et toucha sa queue qui vint s'écraser contre l'écorce abimée. Tears poussa un gémissement plaintif qui déchira mon assurance un instant. Pourtant je devais rester calme, mon plan devait marcher, ce n'était pas possible autrement, et à ce stade-là, je ne pouvais déjà plus rien faire et regarder l'issue de ma stratégie. Tears secoua sa queue en tirant sur les branches qu'il tenait dans ses pattes. Le zigzaton glissa un peu, mais il attrapa la queue de son adversaire pour la morde à pleine dent et s'y accrocher.

Une goutte de sang, deux, trois… Du sang, celui de Tears, colorait le sol herbeux. Mon cœur rata un battement alors que le gémissement se transformait en cri. Du sang, il y avait du sang, j'allais perdre mon pokémon, c'était certain, j'avais perdu, perdu tout ce qu'il me restait… Soudain, j'entendis un bruit d'une chose qui tombait, je relevai la tête pour m'apercevoir que le zigzaton était tombé par terre, Tears était sur l'arbre avec sa queue à l'origine verte teintée désormais de rouge bordeaux. Qu'avait-il fait ? Je n'avais rien vu, et j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien voir. De ne plus rien comprendre quand mon pokémon sauta en l'air pour donner un large coup de queue dans la figure de son adversaire qui s'envola un mètre plus loin. Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'on avait gagné, à vrai dire, je pensais rêver, mais mon cœur cognait si fort dans ma poitrine et je me sentais si heureuse que je savais que ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. Je sortis une pokéball sans vraiment être consciente et m'approchai du petit pokémon allongé par terre. Pourtant, quand je croisai accidentellement le regard de mon futur compagnon, je sortis du nuage sur lequel je m'étais posée. De la haine, il y avait toujours de la haine. Il devait être en colère d'avoir perdu. Mais je savais aussi que j'allais lui privé de sa liberté à lui aussi également. Mais pourquoi ne m'en voulais-je pas alors ? Pourquoi un sourire se dessinait-il tout seul sur mon visage ? Je n'avais pourtant aucune envie de sourire. C'était triste pour lui, alors pourquoi avais-je cette satisfaction qui se répandait en moi, cette sensation de victoire ? Je cachais mon sourire qui en devenait fou, comme celui qui se dessina sur le visage de mon futur compagnon amoché.

Le sang devait me rendre folle, j'avais l'impression d'en vouloir plus, plus de combat, plus de souffrance… J'ouvris les yeux de surprise, que venais-je de penser ? Moi, aimer la souffrance, depuis quand ? Je me frottai les yeux en regardant autour de moi. Je devais ne pas me sentir bien, cela avait été une journée éprouvante, même si je n'avais qu'été jusqu'à la route une. Je m'agenouillai devant le zigzaton qui me regardait à présent avec un sourire déformé, son regard avait changé, plus de haine, mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que je ne savais pas identifier. Je détournai le regard et lui dis en me grattant la mâchoire :

-Tu sais, j'ai vu que tu aimes te battre. Je sais que tu détestes les humains, mais j'aimerais quand même qu'on fasse un bout de chemin tous les deux. Ensemble on pourrait te rendre plus fort encore, et arrêter celui qui nous a imposé tout ça.

Je frappai légèrement mon nouveau compagnon, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La pokéball s'agita deux fois, et puis à la troisième cessa de bouger. C'était beaucoup plus simple que je ne le pensais, je m'attendais à ce qu'il essayât de s'en aller malgré le fait qu'il saignait du museau. Je me souvins alors de Tears et me retournai pour le chercher du regard. Il était couché par terre sur le dos, les bras écartés. Sa respiration était inégale, je sautai presque sur lui pour le ramassai le plus doucement possible. Il fallait arriver à Rosyères rapidement, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir plus que ça. Je pouvais voir la ville au loin. Je me relevai doucement en attrapant la pokéball de mon nouveau pokémon et courus vers la ville. Tears faisait une grimace qui n'était pas rassurante. J'accélérai. Et pendant le chemin, je décidai de faire un point sur la situation j'avais mon premier pokémon, j'avais réussi, j'étais heureuse bien entendu, mais quelque chose me rendais anxieuse, la réaction étrange que j'avais eu après le combat, était-ce parce que c'était le premier ? Je n'en savais rien. Je trébuchai sur une racine et m'obligeai à me concentrer sur la dizaine de mètres qu'il me restait à parcourir. J'arrivai assez rapidement à la ville, assez grande, mais surtout, une ville de Détachés. Ceux-ci me dévisagèrent d'un œil mauvais quand je m'arrêtai à la place, ne sachant où aller.

La ville n'était pas aussi grande que le Bourg-En-Vol, mais elle avait déjà l'allure d'une grande ville. Des gratte-ciels moyens se dressaient un peu partout, une ville assez aérée dans l'ensemble, mais elle manquait surtout de verdure. Je tournai autour de la petite fontaine de la place à la recherche du toit noir cendre du centre pokémon.

En effet, les centres étaient, avant l'ascension de l'Inconnu en Rouge et Noir, d'un rouge clair qui permettait de les repérer rapidement dans une ville. Mais les Juges s'étaient fait un malin plaisir à ordonner de les teindre en noir car d'après eux, soigner des pokémons étaient un acte des plus stupides. Depuis ce jour, les centres étaient mal vu et nombreux étaient les Challengers qui s'étaient fait agresser juste avant qu'ils y entrent par des Juges. Le moment où les Challengers étaient les plus affaiblis et où ils risquaient le plus de perdre. Ils étaient tellement cruels, cela me dégoutait. Quand la rumeur s'était propagée, plus personne n'y allait de peur de perdre leurs pokémons et achetait des potions, ou soignait eux-mêmes leurs compagnon faute de pokédollars. J'errai un moment dans les rues principales pour trouver le centre. Le sang de Tears avait taché ma chemise et je me sentais poisseuse. Ou était ce fichu centre pokémon ? Mon zigzaton en avait autant besoin que Tears ! Je recommençai à courir en ignorant les regards qui me suivaient. Après deux bonnes minutes, j'aperçus le toit cendré. Mais, comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, deux Juges se trouvaient là, devant la porte à discuter. Je me dissimulai derrière le bâtiment en serrant Tears dans mes bras. Je devais courir, et trouver une autre entrée, que m'avait dite Green ? Il y avait toujours une porte dérobée derrière pour accueillir les Challengers depuis les incidents. Je me mis à contourner le pâté de maison pour arriver derrière le centre. Quand je jetai un coup d'œil à Tears, il avait changé de couleur, il était plus blanc, je devais faire vite avant qu'il ne perdît tout son sang. Mon estomac se noua à cette pensée, non non, je n'aurais même pas dû y songer un instant ! Je m'avançai silencieusement vers le bâtiment. Après avoir fouillé les murs, je découvris la porte que je cherchais. Une vielle porte de la même couleur que le mur, à l'exception du signe des Attachés, une étoile à douze branches rouges. Le symbole des huit combats d'arènes et du conseil des quatre combats du conseil. Les défis qu'il fallait relever avant de s'affronter à Red, les grands combats à six pokémons. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne parlait jamais des champions, et personne n'était encore arrivé au conseil. C'était comme un sujet tabou, cela ravivait les douleurs de la perte d'un pokémon ou même de plusieurs. C'était tellement dur de perdre un compagnon, un ami qui avait partagé leur route, passé les derniers instants de leur vie à leur côté. Les voir mourir sous nos yeux, rien n'était plus traumatisant pour les Challengers.

Je poussai la porte en chassant mes idées noires. Il faisait sombre et après m'être habituée un peu plus à l'obscurité, je pus voir que la pièce était vide, en béton non peint, il faisait sale et ça sentait la charogne. Je m'avançai de quelques pas, il y avait une porte au fond de la pièce rectangulaire. Je la poussai lentement, était-il vraiment abandonné comme le disait les rumeurs ? J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il y eût quelqu'un. La porte crasseuse débouchait dans un couloir plongé dans le noir. Je sentis Tears frissonner, il était froid, beaucoup trop froid. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour agir, sinon… Sinon j'allais perdre mes deux nouveaux amis. Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Non je devais continuer. Mais mes jambes étaient lourdes et tremblantes. J'avançai péniblement, un pied devant l'autre. Je tournai au hasard dans un autre couloir. Et là, je crus apercevoir quelque chose. Un défaut visuel ? Ou alors, il y avait une lumière vers la gauche ? L'espoir me revint un petit peu. J'entendis Tears gémir, oui, c'était ça, je pouvais y arriver, il y avait quelque chose là-bas, c'était certain. J'avançai encore, toujours plus loin. Quand enfin je tournai pour voir quelle était l'origine de cette lumière d'espoir.

Enfin, j'y étais arrivée. Devant moi, devant moi se trouvait une salle éclairée et plus ou moins propre. Un demi-sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors que je tombai à genoux. J'y étais arrivée, je vis une personne courir vers moi en m'interpellant. Tears était sauvé, et pas seulement lui.

Notre nouvelle ami, Heleth, serait sain et sauf lui aussi.


	6. Repos après la bataille

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour bonjour! Je poste juste avant mes vacances au ski et j'ai travaillé dur pour le terminé! Vous m'avez un peu mis la pression pour la machine, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Le personnage d'Heleth est en partie caractérisée par son apparence, je me suis adaptée. Bonne lecture à vous, j'ai essayé de répondre à vos questions à travers le texte, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

* * *

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui oui, occupez-vous de lui, je vous en supplie ! Et également de celui qui est dans cette pokéball, répondis-je en tendant les bras tremblant.

La personne prit Tears et la pokéball le plus délicatement possible, son expression en disait long sur l'état de mon pauvre pokémon. Je levai la tête pour détailler la personne qui se tenait devant moi. C'était une dame qui n'avait pas quarante ans. Petite et très fine, son regard était pourtant déterminé sous ses cernes profondes. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était coiffée d'une toque qui symbolisait sa profession maintenant si mal vue mais également d'une tenue normale de civile, une chemise bleue nuit et un pantalon droit noir. Elle fit volte-face et partit derrière une autre porte sans demander son reste. Je me levai doucement, ils étaient sauvés, tout irait bien désormais, je pouvais relâcher la pression que je m'étais mise moi-même.

Je me trouvais dans une pièce carré meublée de trois fauteuils usées, d'une table basse au centre et d'un téléviseur abimé. Une salle d'attente de fortune, vu la petitesse de la salle et l'absence d'éclairage digne de ce nom, cette fonction étant remplie par une malheureuse lampe de plafond. Je me trainai vers un fauteuil près de la porte à fenêtre d'où avait disparu l'infirmière. Arrivée, je fermai les yeux en soupirant, je voulais voir mes pokémons, je voulais voir mes amis, pourquoi l'infirmière était-elle partie sans moi ? J'inspirai un grand coup et me levai, décidée à voir leur état, d'un côté je ne me tracassais pas tant que ça de la blessure d'Heleth, mais surtout de son état global, il était un peu comme un rescapé d'une guerre. Je voulais qu'il soit de nouveau comme avant, pas par égoïsme, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive des mauvaises choses à cause de ça. Je ris ironiquement, quel prétexte convaincant. J'étais quand même égoïste de juste penser qu'il était laid et que je n'en voulais pas. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'avait dit l'Inconnu pour illustrer ses nouvelles Règles ?

« Chacun d'autre vous, vous ne choisissez que vos pokémons car ils sont forts et beaux. Ne vous voilez pas la face, lequel d'entre vous peut me dire sans mentir qu'il a choisi son compagnon car il était gentil ou spécial, à l'intérieur ? Vous êtes égoïstes de ne vous basez que sur l'apparence. Désormais, juste pour l'apparence, seriez-vous capables de tuer un pokémon qui ne vous a rien demandé, et ça juste pour ne pas l'avoir avec vous ? Je sauve les pokémons et les mets tous sur un pied d'égalité. »

Nous apprenions son discours à l'école, ses paroles avaient été longtemps contestées, on disait qu'elle était fausse, et je le trouvais aussi, je me disais que personne ne pouvait faire ça. J'étais bien naïve. Trop jeune pour comprendre et penser comme un Challenger, pour la plupart des enfants, qui ne pensaient eux qu'à ça. Mais non, il devait y avoir des personnes qui attrapait des pokémons pour d'autres raisons, bien plus louables, il devait en avoir. Je remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et enfuis ma tête à l'intérieur. Je voulais un peu dormir pour faire autre chose que de me ronger les ongles au sang. Ce n'était pas si long d'après ce que lui avait expliqué son frère quand il passait encore à la maison, avant qu'elle et sa mère ne partent pour Hoenn, ce qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû faire au final. Pourtant, il était depuis le Changement de partir d'Hoenn sauf autorisation exceptionnelle. Mais personne ne savait encore quelles pouvaient être ces raisons, personne n'était jamais sorti.

Après un temps totalement indéterminé où je ne m'étais finalement pas endormie une seconde, préférant fixer le plafond et essayé de faire marcher le téléviseur, sans succès la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Comme touchée par un éclair de pikachu, je me levai d'un bond pour presque sauter sur la personne qui y sortait. C'était la jeune femme fatiguée qui l'avait accueillie puis abandonnée. Elle recula naturellement pour éviter de tomber sous mon poids. Je me rattrapai et fis volte-face pour planter mon regard dans le sien, ou plutôt, il s'y accrocha comme à une bouée, à la recherche d'une réponse pour me rassurer sur l'état de mes nouveaux compagnons. Elle soutint un moment mon regard dans le silence et finit par marcher vers moi. Arrivée à ma hauteur, je pus entendre les mots « Suis-moi » j'obéis sans me poser de question et la suivit dans le couloir mal éclairé. Nous débouchâmes dans une salle étonnamment propre et bien éclairé, surement la seule du bâtiment. Les murs en carrelage étaient blancs, tout comme le sol. Il y avait une petite fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur une petite cour fermée par de grands arbres majestueux. D'après la lumière extérieure, nous étions en fin d'après-midi. Je détournai le regard de la fenêtre pour détailler encore la pièce. Il croisa cinq sorte de tube transparent et dans deux mes pokémons. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et je m'élançai entre les deux tubes habités. La femme se décala pour que je ne la bouscule pas et je tombai à genoux.

-J'ai fait autant que j'ai pu, ton arcko est sauvé et sa blessure refermée sans laissé de trace. Elle fit une pause et regarda le zigzaton endormit. Par contre pour celui-là, j'ai eu un peu de mal. Ses blessures ouvertes ont été guéries normalement. Idem pour les vieilles blessures par encore tout à fait cicatrisées. Mais certaines sont malheureusement trop anciennes pour être effacées, bien sûr elles ne présentent aucun danger. Et pour son œil, il est perdu définitivement, j'ai préféré comme même ne pas y toucher. Il a perdu trois griffes, mais elles repousseront.

Je hochai la tête quand le silence s'installa de nouveau. Je détaillai patiemment Heleth. Il était un peu moins horrible, son pelage était certes toujours abimés mais une partie de ses cicatrices avaient disparu pour laisser place à un nouveau pelage qui ressortait étrangement dans les poils rêches et durs du reste. Il lui restait des cicatrices sur la queue, sur les pattes et il y avait toujours la grosse sur son visage. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était là pour provoquer, pour me narguer moi et les autres. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, il n'avait pas l'air fou quand il dormait. Paisible et surtout il n'était pas affublé de ce sourire qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Je décidai de rester un moment à le regarder, pour essayer de graver dans ma mémoire son petit visage endormit qui était assez mignon il fallait l'avouer.

Quelques minutes après, dans un silence complet, seulement brouillé par les bips rythmés des appareils. Je me levai en étirant mes jambes engourdies et aperçus pour la première fois la machine qui servait à soigner les pokémons automatiquement. Il repérait les blessures et les soignait, mais il ne détectait pas les cicatrices, qui ne saignaient pas, qui n'avaient rien de méchant pour la machine, donc pour la vie du pokémon. Je cherchai la jeune femme qui n'avait presque rien dit depuis que j'étais arrivée. Je décidai d'engager la conversation.

-Heu… Merci pour tout, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si vous n'étiez pas là, dis-je, hésitante.

-C'est mon travail après tout, je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir ces deux petites créatures, dit la femme d'un ton étonnement tranchant.

Je ne relevai pas ses paroles, je reconnus que ce que j'avais dit était stupide, bien sûr qu'elle était là, il y avait toujours une personne dans les centres, même une seule personne, mais il y en avait toujours une. Je soupirai, me sentant quelque peu stupide. Je jetai en même temps de petits coups d'œil furtifs vers l'infirmière. Une légende racontait qu'avant, toutes les infirmières s'appelaient Joëlle et qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes. Elles prétendaient être de la même famille. C'était une bien étrange légende qui n'était raconté que par les adultes. Mais jamais personne ne savait s'ils disaient cela pour rigoler ou si c'était la réalité.

Des bruits de pas me sortirent de mes pensées, je tournai la tête vers la jeune femme qui affichait un petit sourire discret. Etrange changement d'émotion, mais je n'y restai pas plus dessus, et soutins son regard. D'un signe de tête, elle me demanda de la suivre. Je ne me fis pas prier et la suivis, abandonnant mes pokémons à leurs repos bien mérité.

La jeune femme me conduit à travers plusieurs couloirs mal éclairés en évitant quelques débris par terre. Elle poussa finalement une porte étonnamment en bon état. Une lumière plus vive m'agressa les yeux et je me retrouvai devant une sorte de studio assez grand. La pièce à vivre en angle avait pour revêtement mural juste du bois foncé, le sol dallé blanc et le plafond beige. Une cuisine simple, un salon composé d'un sofa, d'un table basse en verre et d'un fauteuil noirs avec une télé assez grande, et une salle à manger composé seulement d'une grande table en bois accompagné de trois chaises du même matériau et d'une plante verte en bonne santé. Je pus voir deux grandes portes qui devaient mener à la chambre et à la salle de bain. La voix de l'infirmière me coupa dans mes observations. Elle était assise sur le fauteuil, droite.

-Assieds-toi, je m'excuse de l'attente dans l'autre salle inconfortable, mais peu de Challengers passent ici de nos jours. J'espère que ma maison sera assez accueillante pour toi.

-Désolée de vous dérangez, je devrais plutôt partir, je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire pour que vous m'invitiez dans votre studio, répliquai-je d'un ton quelque peu embarrassé.

-Non non, pour une fois que j'ai de la visite, je ne vais pas la foutre dehors, de plus vos pokémons doivent encore un peu se reposer et la devise des infirmières est de venir en aide aux pokémons, mais aussi à leur dresseur.

Elle m'adressa un sourire gentil et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Je haussai les épaules et m'assis sur le sofa, il était en bon état. Alors les infirmières habitaient bien dans leur centre maintenant, on ne m'avait donc pas menti. Voilà également pourquoi les Juges cessaient de fouiller l'accueil à la recherche d'une infirmière à brutaliser. Je me retournai pour voir qu'elle remplissait un bol de biscuits. Elle revint dans le salon et s'assit en posant la nourriture sur la table basse. Un silence s'installa, mais je décidai qu'il ne resterait pas plus longtemps.

-On ne s'est pas encore présentée, je suis Saphire. Challenger débutante. Merci encore de m'héberger, dis-je en tendant maladroitement la main.

-Enchantée Saphir, dit-elle en souriant et en attrapant ma main, je m'appelle Eléonore. Infirmière depuis quatre ans maintenant.

Quatre ans ? Une expression d'étonnement se dessina sur mon visage, avait-elle décidé de vivre ainsi sachant tout ce qui l'attendait dans ce métier ? Je baissai les yeux en lâchant la main d'Eléonore. Quelle étrange décision de sa part. Elle sembla lire ne moi et rajouta :

-Oui c'est un métier compliqué et solitaire, mais ce centre était abandonné. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire et regarder les nouveaux Challengers comme toi débarquer ici et se rendre compte qu'il n'y a personne pour les aider.

Elle ferma les yeux, un sourire triste flottant sur son visage. C'était probablement ce qu'il s'était déjà passé, avant qu'elle décide d'agir. Il y avait encore des Attachés dans cette ville, l'espoir n'était pas totalement perdu pour cette ville. Bien sûr, une seule personne ne pouvait pas suffire à redonner l'espoir à tout le monde, mais tant qu'il y en avait une, il y avait toujours, quelque part l'espoir de remettre cette ville sur le droit chemin. Je pris un biscuit et le portai à ma bouche. Un silence s'était finalement installé et je ne pus rien y changer. Je mangeai encore quelques biscuits. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Je voyageais seule, depuis seulement un seul jour, je n'avais rien à dire. Manifestement, cette femme était étrange, elle avait changé entre temps, sérieuse et un peu sèche en une femme timide qui cherche de la compagnie et seulement aider. Je me grattai la joue. Je n'allais pas rester ici plus longtemps, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je me levai doucement sous le regard d'Eléonore. Elle se leva précipitamment en tendant la main vers moi.

-Ne pars pas déjà ! Tu peux rester je t'assure, dit-elle d'un air affolé et anxieux.

-Je préfère ne pas rester plus longtemps et vous déranger, je dois trouver un hôtel qui héberge les Challengers, un sourire ironique se dessina sur mon visage, s'il y en a encore un évidement…

-Non, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seule, répondit-elle d'un ton de plus en plus suppliant, je suis seule depuis si longtemps, reste avec moi s'il te plait !

Elle attrapa mon poignet, ses yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient à chaque instant de couler. Elle-même semblait sur le point de s'écrouler devant moi. Je pris un peu peur et retirai ma main d'un geste sec. Elle recula de quelques pas, fixant sur moi un regard de bête éperdue. Je tournai la tête et regardai le sol. Voilà donc pourquoi elle était bizarre. N'ayant plus l'habitude des gens, elle n'avait plus parlé à quelqu'un depuis longtemps, d'où son ton sec. Et puis la perceptive de redevenir seule l'avait déboussolée. J'avais un peu connu ça, quand je croyais avoir perdu Tears. Je reculai la tête toujours baissée.

-Je ne peux pas rester, même si je reste, je devrais partir un jour. J'ai un devoir en tant que Challenger briser les Règles, renverser l'Inconnu Rouge et Noir. Je suis désolée, je voudrais vous aider… Mais je pense que je serais une meilleure aide dehors à combattre pour mes rêves qu'ici, enfermée.

Je fis volte-face sans recroiser son regard, attrapai mon sac que j'avais laissé à côté de la porte et ouvris celle-ci. J'entends Eléonore tomber à genoux. Des sanglots parvinrent à mes oreilles. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, c'était comme ça, je n'avais pas le choix. En passant la porte d'entrée, je rajoutai d'un air faussement réjoui :

-Tu sais, si tu sortais plus souvent, tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un qui t'aiderait à rester heureuse et surtout moins seule. Mais ce n'est pas moi… Garde espoir s'il te plait, on peut toujours s'en sortir.

Je sortis en courant cette fois-ci, et détalai vers la salle avec mes pokémons. J'y arrivai en relativement peu de temps, coup de chance, sachant que je ne savais plus trop le chemin. Tears dormait toujours, mais Heleth lui était bien réveillé, et tapait son crâne contre la paroi en verre qui le séparait de la liberté. Je détournai le regard, j'avais bien assez vu son sourire. J'attrapai la bisball et la pokéball sur la table et ouvris leur cabine. Heleth rentra en premier, il courait déjà vers la sortie. Je m'approchai de Tears en souriant tendrement et le rentrai dans sa petite maison sphérique. Alors que je me relevai, j'entendis des pas qui se rapprochaient de moi. C'était encore elle. Mais je ne voulais pas la voir. Je devais trouver une autre sortie. Il y avait une autre porte, je décidai de la prendre. Elle menait à un couloir éclairé, je courus en claquant la porte derrière moi. Il fut tout droit pendant une dizaine de mètres, mais finit pas se couper en deux. Je m'arrêtai, en nage, ne sachant quel chemin emprunter. Entendant encore les pas me pourchasser comme un fantominus persistant, je courais à gauche. Ce couloir moins bien éclairé donnait sur quatre portes. Je soupirai et ouvris la première qui s'offrait à moi.

Dans cette salle, il y régnait une odeur de pourriture écœurante, je mis ma main devant ma bouche tant l'odeur était forte. J'essayai de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Des tables se dessinèrent, mais il y avait quelques choses sur ces tables. Et en ayant le malheur de m'approcher, je pus voir qu'un cadavre en état avancé de décomposition gisait là. Je reculai sous l'horreur et me cognai contre une autre table. Je me retournai pour voir de nouveau un cadavre que je devinai être celle d'un nirondelle. C'était insoutenable. Ce centre était horrible, perdu à jamais, abandonné. Et dans sa déchéance, beaucoup de pokémon n'avaient pas survécu. Était-ce pour cela qu'Eléonore avait décidé de reprendre le flambeau ? Pour éviter cette vision d'horreur ? Je cherchai désespérément une sortie. Il y avait une double porte, je courais vers elle avant de vomir mes tripes.

La porte menait à une salle encore plus grande. Des fenêtres l'éclairaient, enfin je pus en voir un peu plus. Et j'étais enfin sauvée, il s'agissait de l'ancien hall d'entrée. Il y avait un comptoir, des chaises, des tables, une télévision et des fauteuils. La machine pour soigner les pokémons n'étaient plus là. Elle devait avoir été soit volée, soit détruite. L'autre machine, était celle de remplacement. Je courus vers la porte autrefois automatique. Le livre sur la vie d'un Challenger m'avait été bien utile jusque-là., pouvait-il encore m'aider ? Je savais que des juges attendaient devant, je devais trouver un autre moyen. Une fenêtre, il y avait partout des fenêtres, je pouvais sortir par là. Je cherchais une chaise et, tout en prenant mon élan, tapai de toutes mes forces sur une des fenêtres. Mais malgré ça, celle-ci tint bon et je me retrouvai projetée vers l'arrière. La chaise avait rebondi. Je regardai ma sortie intacte, effarée. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je devais chercher quelque chose de plus lourds. Une brique, il me fallait une brique. Je cherchai du regard celle-ci, mais n'en vis pas. Bien sûr, pourquoi y aurait-il une brique dans un hôpital ? Je me levai et cherchai toujours quelque chose de lourd. Mais il n'y avait rien, je commençais à paniquer, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je savais qu'Eléonore me retrouverait tôt ou tard, je devais faire vite. Mais l'image des cadavres me hantaient et refusait de s'en aller. Ma tête tournait, que devais-je faire ?! Ma respiration se fit erratique. Une n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

Je courus vers la double porte en verre et l'enfonçai. Elle se brisa du premier coup et une douleur déchira mon épaule gauche. Je perdis l'équilibre, mais je me forçai à avancer car les Juges m'avaient déjà vu, et avec leurs sourires pervers, s'élançaient déjà à ma poursuite. Mes jambes étaient lourdes, mais l'adrénaline me donna des forces et je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pouvais. Pourtant, contre des adultes constamment dehors, je ne faisais pas le poids. Mes pokémons allaient mourir si je lâchais prise, je ne pouvais donc pas le faire. Je tournai à un coin de rue mal famée et trébuchai sur des détritus. Je sautillai plusieurs fois mais ne repris pas mon équilibre et tombai par terre sur les genoux. Ceux-ci s'éraflèrent sur une vingtaine de centimètres. J'étais perdue. J'étais lâche de fuir le centre, de fuir les Juges, de fuir mes responsabilités. Je tombai la tête sur la route en béton. J'entendais déjà les pas se rapprocher de moi. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour sauver la vie de mes amis. Je pris les pokéballs et les regardai avec désespoir. J'essayai de me remémorer les conseils de Green, contre des Juges, quand il était trop faible ou eux trop nombreux. Je fermai les yeux en priant pour me rappeler.

« Une fois, j'étais poursuivi par une demi douzaines de Juges, je n'avais que trois pokémons. Je m'étais retrouvé dans un cul de sac. J'étais pour ainsi dire mort, mes pokémons étaient morts. Mais j'ai eu une grande idée. J'avais pris mes pokéballs, et les ai lancés dans un caniveau. Ils m'ont retrouvé sans pokémons, ils m'ont tabassés puis sont repartis. J'ai eu vraiment de la chance sur ce coup-là. Prends-en de la graine, cadette, tu pourrais en avoir besoin un jour. »

Je ne réfléchis plus et lançai mes pokéballs au hasard dans les poubelles. Elles disparurent dans les ordures. Je soupirai, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

-Merci Green… Mes pokémons te doivent la vie, murmurai-je en entendant les personnes venir à ma rencontre.

Trois Juges, il y en avait trois. L'un d'eux m'attrapa violement par le bras pour me retourner en face d'eux. Je leur souris faiblement. Ils ne pouvaient pas les trouver, qui pouvait chercher des pokéballs dans les poubelles ? Personne, les Juges n'étaient pas si réfléchis, ils étaient juste des bourrins. Un deuxième souleva mon top pour regarder si j'avais des pokéballs tandis que le dernier renversait le contenu de mon sac par terre. Il haussa les épaules en regardant son confrère.

-Rien, dit-il, cette gamine avait juste peur de nous.

Celui qui tenait toujours mon bras me regarda d'un air supérieur et comme si j'étais un animal peureux et enchaina.

-Alors, on est trop faible ? On a peur que de beaux hommes comme nous viennent te dire bonjour ?

Je détournai le regard, ne sachant que dire, je devais juste tenir pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Voyant mon absence de réaction il soupira, me releva de force avant de m'envoyer son poing dans l'estomac. La douleur envahit violement mon estomac et me coupa la respiration, je m'écrasai sur le sol, gémissant. Les Juges ricanèrent et s'éloignèrent lentement. Ma tête avait tapé sur le sol et j'avais envie de vomir. Je toussai plusieurs fois, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. La réputation des Juges n'étaient pas volés. Etaient-ils pris uniquement pour leur barbarie ? Je me relevai difficilement, les jambes tremblantes. J'étais fatiguée et j'avais mal au ventre, à la tête et mes genoux saignaient. J'avançai péniblement, je devais trouver un endroit où me reposer. Il y avait des hôtels dans toutes les villes, Attachée ou Détachée.

Je m'appuyai contre les murs pour avancer, mais je chottai dans une de mes affaires et me rappelai qu'ils les avaient éparpillées par terre. Je soupirai et m'assis par terre pour remettre tout dans mon sac. Quand ce fut fait, je partis là où j'avais abandonné mes pokémons. Je farfouillai plusieurs minutes dans les détritus avant de les retrouver toutes les deux. Je les nettoyai sur mon top qui était de toute manière sale et les rangeai à ma ceinture. La douleur à mon ventre était passée et j'avais repris mon souffle. Mes jambes me faisaient moins mal, je pouvais repartir, sortir de ce trou.

Après quelques minutes de déambulation sous les regards presque haineux de certains habitants, pour d'autre, de pitié, je trouvai l'hôtel. Assez grand, en bon état heureusement. J'entrai par les portes automatiques. Il n'y avait presque personne, excepté l'homme à l'accueil et deux clients assis dans un fauteuil à discuter. Je m'avançai vers l'homme de l'accueil et lui fis un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Il me renvoya un sourire, tiens ? Ne voyait-il pas que j'étais une Challenger ? Si oui, était-il donc un Attaché ? Je lui rendis un faible sourire.

-Une chambre je suppose, dit-il d'un air rassurant. Et je vous apporte à manger.

-M… Merci, dis-je, hésitante. Vous… Vous êtes un Attaché ici, à Rosyère ?

Il rit en plongeant son regard marron dans les miens. Sa barbe naissante et ses cernes en disaient long, comme ses cheveux assez longs pour un garçon complétement ébouriffés. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir pour s'approcher de moi.

-Oui, mais ne le dis à personne, ici, les Attachés doivent cacher leur « nature », sinon on se fait tabasser. Et vu ton état, je peux te dire que la boutique pour médicament se trouve dans cet hôtel, passes-y.

Il me fit un clin d'œil en me tendant une clé et un numéro. Je le remerciai et m'en allai. Alors il y avait des Attachés ici ? Ce n'étaient pas tous des Détachés… Ca me rassurait, même si la ville en avait l'air, elle n'était vraiment pas perdue. L'espoir pouvait toujours naitre, l'ombre nait de la lumière, mais l'inverse également. Je souris en avançant dans les couloirs. Il fallait que je garde espoir moi aussi, et chasse les images de désolations de mon esprit. On n'appelait pas les « résistants » Attachés pour rien. On s'accrochait, même à un minuscule fil pendu vers notre destination. Attachés à nos rêves. A notre ancienne vie.


End file.
